Duplication of Effort
by Bunnyman
Summary: Will Alvin let the little fact he is banned from attending a big record producers party stop him from attending? Well maybe not as Alvin.


DUPLICATION OF EFFORT

An Alvin & The Chipmunks fanfic by da Bunnyman based on the classic cartoon version.

Simon Seville looked at his watch "wow, three minutes flat, I think that's a new record for you Alvin."

His brother Alvin just sat in his chair shaking his head. He had had things planned out so well too. He and Simon were getting a meeting with Rick Rockit of Rockit Productions, the hottest music company there was.

Rick was a young genius and was only two years older than the Chipmunks who were seniors in high school. Simon had spotted him at a local ice-cream shop and had introduced himself. Turns out Rick was a bit of a fan and they had started talking about working together. That's when Alvin had found them.

Within three minutes as Alvin explained his plan for the future of the entire industry he managed to trip a waitress. Who dumped an entire tray of sticky sundaes all over Rick and his entourage.

Needless to say that had pretty much ended their meeting and any chance of working together.

"I could've had it all, I could've had it all" Alvin muttered to himself. "Don't be so glum Alvin, maybe I can pass along some of your ideas when I see Rick at the party next week" Simon said, consoling his brother.

Alvin's eyes lit up "party, what party?"

"Rick is having a fancy party at his penthouse down town next week." Simon knew the look coming over his brothers face, he had a plan, better squash it now. "Before you get any ideas, he said right out that you were NOT invited. In fact if you do show up, all deals are off."

Alvin was still arguing he should go when the boys arrived home. "You don't have the killer business instinct I do Simon, let me go in your place and I know I can get a better contract than you could." "No Alvin, security at the party will be looking for you. Rick knows what I look like too, he's met me so don't think of impersonating me to get in."

Theodore looked up from his computer as his brothers came into their room, still arguing about Alvin attending the party. "Are you two going to Rick Rockit's party too?" Alvin looked shocked "don't tell me you're invited too?"

"No, but I was just talking to the Chipettes online. Brittany got an invite and was all excited about meeting started planning what she'd wear, even designed a special dress for it. Take a look."

Simon took a look at the outfit Brittany had designed. The picture on screen showed a long slinky gown, in pink naturally with an elaborate hairstyle. "But with the girls on tour, she'd have had to risk not getting back in time for their big concert at the state fair."

Simon was still looking at the screen "wow, that's quite a dress even by Brittany's standard, take a look Alvin." Then feeling thirsty he went after Theodore to get something to drink.

Glancing at the screen, Alvin barely took in what he was looking at. But then it happened. Alvin's imagination started perking. The female figure on the screen suddenly had his own face.

Halfway to the kitchen the pieces had all come together for Simon. "Oh no" he muttered to himself as he sprinted back to his brother.

Simon burst back in to the bedroom but seeing that devious smile on Alvin's face let him know he was too late. The plan had formed and nothing could stop Alvin from doing it. He was all ready asking Theodore how long it would take to make a dress like that. Since Theodore often made costumes for the boys act he knew "about a week." he said.

Simon knew exactly what Alvin planned even without hearing it. "You can't impersonate Brittany, you'd never get away with it."

Alvin looked at his brother and fluttered his eyelashes "oh really?" His voice was a near perfect imitation of Brittany.

As the days before the party passed Simon kept trying to talk Alvin out of his mad plan. But every logical reason he came up with, Alvin had all ready thought of a way around it.

"What about hair?" "I found a wig in her exact color and a beauty parlor that will style it just like her party design."

"You don't really look like Brittany." "I have that life mask we made for her at Halloween to take care of that."

"Alvin, you're just not, uhm, shaped like her." "I've got her body on order" was his mysterious response to that.

The day of the party he decided to make some last ditch efforts to stop Alvin. "Alvin, if you're going to impersonate Brittany, you better shave and I don't mean your fa..." he was stopped in mid sentence by his brother coming out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and carrying a can of Nair hair remover. To add to his smugness he was singing "I got legs, I know how to use them" as he walked by Simon.

Alvin headed into the spare bedroom where he had assembled all the parts he'd need for his disguise. "Please don't go through with this, you've got to forget this nutty plan of yours." Alvin just looked at his brother "you agreed to be my date IF I looked the part." Simon replied with a sigh, "I only said I'd do it to keep an eye on you, I was still hoping you'd not go through with it." Alvin frowned at him "you did agree and that's what counts" switching to his Brittany imitation he added "so if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready, a girl has to look her best for a big party like this." With a smile he closed the door.

Before Simon could walk away the door opened again, Alvin put a small sign on the door and then closed it again. Simon just shook his head when he saw it, it just said 'LADIES'.

In his mind, Simon still hoped Alvin would look so ridiculous that he'd abandon his impersonation plans. Failing that, Simon figured as the fake female's 'date', he could at least do damage control.

Regardless of that, he needed to get to his own preparations for the party. Simon went back to his room and got his tux out from its storage bag in his closet. Checking to make sure all its buttons were secure and giving it a going over with a lint brush.

As he was gathering its accesories he became aware of an odd sound. A combination of grunts and choice swear words coming from the spare bedroom. Opening the door a crack, he looked in and saw Alvin on the floor going through some contortions like he was sick.

"Are you all right Alvin" he asked. But he did not seem to hear it. Simon approached his brother worried he was ill. When he was close enough to see what was going on Simon almost joined his brother on the floor, from laughing.

Alvin's contortions and cursing were the result of him trying to squeeze into a girdle!

He saw the package for the garment on the bed, the label said 'Instant Hourglass; Complete Curves All In One'. "So this is what you meant when you said your female body was on order."

Reaching down and tapping Alvin on the shoulder he said "excuse me Miss, do you need some help?" "No, I can do this myself" came the grunted reply. "You might find that easier to get on if you do like the instructions say to do" Simon said calmly as he reached down and unzipped a side zipper and unhooked an attached cinch belt on the garment.

Alvin stopped his struggles and stood up. He was able to wriggle into the tight girdle and then pull the attached bra part up over his chest. Looking it over Simon could tell that the garment was padded in the rear and hips to give its wearer more feminine curves. With some effort Alvin managed to get the side zipper fastened again which made the garment grip him even tighter.

Simon left the room shaking his head as Alvin fought to get the waist cinching belt fastened. Almost as soon as he closed the door some very un-ladylike words gave evidence of his brothers continuing battle with the girlish garment.

Though he was dreading the party, Simon did need to start getting himself ready for it. Soon enough he was back, now dressed in a tuxedo, looking at the 'LADIES' sign. Hearing no noise from inside he gave a quick knock and called "Alvin, are you ready, or did you finally come back to reality?" He heard his brothers voice call out "how's this for reality."

The door opened and a shapely stockinged leg in a high heeled shoe extended out of it. Pausing for effect, Alvin stepped out into the corridor, put one hand on the door frame and struck a sexy pose.

If Simon had not known it was his brother he would have sworn he was looking at Brittany. Every curve was in place and the dress clung to them all displaying a flawless feminine figure. A slit in front of the gown showed off a gorgeous leg. Makeup made the mask he wore look very lifelike and the perfectly styled wig concealed the edges of the mask.

Simon stood open mouthed staring as his mind battled with conflicting information. He was seeing a beautiful girl smiling seductively at him, but he knew his brother was in there somewhere.

Finally, 'she' extended her gloved hand towards Simon in the classic way of a girl expecting her date to kiss it, and in a perfect imitation of Brittany said "well Simon, aren't you going to compliment me on my new outfit?"

"Alvin, you will never pull this off." I mean you may look like her, well a lot like her actually. But underneath all that lace and frills you're still a boy, you're bound to do something to give that away. I mean what if y..."

He never finished the sentance due to the fake Brittany planting a friendly kiss on his lips. Simon was frozen with shock but Alvin just took it all in stride and merely opened the purse he carried, took out a mirror and fixed his lipstick. Though a sly feminine smile did creep onto his lips.

As he was putting away the lipstick he accidentally dropped the purse. On instinct, Simon bent down to get it saying "allow me" just as a gentleman would do for a lady.

"Why thank you Simon darling" Alvin said as he smiled and fluttered his eyelashes at Simon. "Okay Alvin, I'll admit the disguise is good, promise not to kiss me again and I'll keep my bargain and be your escort."

Dropping the female voice Alvin said "deal, I'm glad you picked up the purse, I'm not sure I could've bent down to get it in this stupid girdle and dress. No more kisses, but I would like to be on your arm when we walk up to the party. These high heels are murder on my feet and I can use some help balancing in them."

"Sigh, okay Alvin, deal" As Simon held out his arm for his 'date' to take. Going back into Brittany mode Alvin wrapped his gloved arm around Simon's arm and snuggled close to his companion for the evening.

"Don't overdo it Alvin" he warned "I'm just supposed to be Brittany's escort, not her boyfriend." In his normal voice Alvin answered "sorry, but I wasn't kidding about these shoes, I need to lean on you for balance. How women survive in these things is beyond me."

Looking at the spiked heel, pointed toes and small size of the shoes Alvin had managed to cram his feet in to, Simon had to ask. "Why didn't you just wear flats?" The answer came back in Brittany's voice "flats, with a formal gown, never."

"It's gonna be a long night" Simon thought as he escorted the bogus Brittany to the waiting limo Rick had sent for them.

At the party things were going well. Alvin clung to Simon's arm making them look like a couple in love. This also kept the single guys from trying to get a date with 'Brittany'. After much searching they located Rick Rockit. He was holding court at a corner table with his back to the crowd for privacy. Best of all there was an empty chair next to him so Alvin would be able to work his feminine charm (and even better sit down and rest his aching feet.)

Pausing to check his makeup and make sure his boobs were in place, Alvin led Simon over to the table and sat down. He motioned Simon to introduce him to Rick. Tapping him on the shoulder Simon said "Rick, this is Brittany Miller of the Chipettes, I know you've been anxious to meet her."

Rick spun around in his chair till he was facing the disguised Alvin. Remembering how the real Brittany would allure men on meeting them, Alvin extended his hand to Rick who took it and kissed it. "Miss Miller, so glad you could come."

"Oh Mr. Rockit, it is such an honor to meet you and please do call me Brittany" Alvin said with a fluttering of eyelashes.

"Brittany, I knew meeting you would be a special treat" Rick said with a smile. "I just had not expected to have two treats in one night."

Rick slid his chair away from the table leaving Alvin looking into a mirror. A very ANGRY mirror.

Simon had time to mutter "Brittany" before he fainted. Rick caught him before he hit the floor and smiled as he watched the real Brittany confront her duplicate.

Alvin knew he was in for it. No way could he escape an angry Brittany especially in high heels and a tight skirt. She wore the same but was expert at maneuvering in them. Reaching over the real Brittany yanked off the imitators wig and mask.

"I can explain this Brittany" Alvin pleaded. But her anger kept growing and Alvin knew enough not to say anymore. She drew up close to him, her fury still growing.

"How could you do this to me Alvin. How could you embarrass me like this. It was bad enough that you impersonated me, bad enough that you stole my face, my voice, my very being." Her anger reached its peak as she said "but then you did the ultimate insult to me. You humiliate me by showing up in the same dress I have on!"

END


End file.
